Married
by ann.yuu
Summary: Quando ambos acordam nus na mesma cama, sem saberem o nome um do outro, as alianças em seus dedos denunciam que aquele fora um erro. Um enorme erro! SasxSak UA


Yooo, miiinaaaaa! De volta na parada aê muleque!

Brinks. Ok! Eu to com fic nova... inspirada depois de tanto assistir Friends na Warner !

Espero que gostem, :D

**_Naruto não em pertence, isso é um fato e ninguem o modifica!_**

**Am... Acho que só!**

**Enjoy ~ ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Married**

**One  
**

** - Maybe Vegas... -  
**

Estava sentado em uma poltrona, em frente à janela. Em seu lado, estava uma pequena mesa com toda a papelada a ser assinada. Ele só precisava que ela chegasse.

Apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona e entrelaçou os dedos, deitando os lábios, levemente, sobre a mão cerrada. Logo, o barulho de salto alto ao chão tomou a sala.

A mulher caminhou até a poltrona vazia ao lado da mesinha e sentou-se observando a papelada. De sua bolsa ela retirou uma caneta e começou assinar, em silêncio.

O moreno ouvia o arranhar da caneta no papel, ouvia atentamente a cada virar de página, até que ela parara, provavelmente havia terminado. A mulher respirou profundamente, deixando a poltrona num pulo. Ele não pôde ver, mas ela sorrira.

- Um dia você encontrar uma mulher que te ame... Grosso e frio como você é!

Os saltos voltaram a soar no chão até que a porta fora fechada; ele relaxou na poltrona. Virou-se para a papelada quando a porta fora aberta novamente. Era seu advogado, ele ajustou os óculos no rosto e gesticulou nervosamente.

- Ela assinou o divorcio?

O moreno não respondera, ainda encarava os milhares de letras negras finalizadas com a assinatura azul. Fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a abri-los, estendeu sua mão direita e retirou o anel de ouro, deixando em cima da pilha de papéis.

- Envie isso ao cartório o quanto antes. – dissera se levantando. - Tenho um embarque para Las Vegas daqui a duas horas!

* * *

Parara em frente à vitrine e ficou olhando as vestimentas por um longo período. Analisava meticulosamente cada centímetro daquele tecido branco, cada renda e cada bordado, mas nenhum deles parecia lhe agradar. Soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação e voltou a andar. Precisava achar um vestido de noiva, urgentemente!

Passou por mais duas lojas, mas preferiu por deixar de lado e tomar um café e comer algo.

Sentou-se numa mesa próxima a janela e quando o garçon veio, ela pediu um expresso grande e alguns cookies. Acomodou-se na cadeira enquanto esperava seu pedido, mas o movimento á fora lhe chamara atenção.

As pessoas iam e vinham, apressadas e não percebiam que a cada segundo de pressa, envelheciam mais rápido. E era isso que ela acontecia com ela! Quando menos esperou, estava namorando há anos, noivando em alguns meses... E se casaria, no final da semana!

Olhou o anel, belíssimo, em seu dedo. Ela ainda não entendia como aceitara o pedido de Matsu! Talvez por pena... Não dele, se si mesma! Talvez, pela insegurança de ficar para titia, sem ninguém em sua vida. Porém, ela sabia que não queria casar-se. Não com Matsu. Não quando a relação deles estava completamente fria, distante e desgastada.

O garçon deixara o expresso e os cookies em sua mesa. Envolvera a xícara de café em suas mãos e apreciara o calor que ela lhe permitia.

Antes de achar o vestido de noite. Ela precisava se divertir. Precisava fazer algo que nunca fizera em toda vida... E ela faria isto, naquele mesmo dia!

* * *

- Sakura! Você está louca, completamente maluca, viajar assim na semana de seu casamento! – dizia Tenten carregando uma mochila, no aeroporto.

- Eu sei! Mas... Matsu está em Nova Deli e só volta um dia antes. Não a nada de mal em querer uma despedida de solteiro, certo?

- Não uma em Las Vegas!

- Há, Tenten... Fala que você nunca teve vontade de ir! De jogar nos cassinos, de ficar tão bêbada, a ponto de não saber o próprio nome...

A morena olhara para ela, como se dissesse " Ok! Você me pegou!".

- Vamos vai! Eu pago tudo, tudinho...

Tenten respirou profundamente, olhando para a amiga e rindo em seguida.

- Agüenta uma viagem de seis horas, e ir para o outro lado do mundo... Já estou lá, já! Não me vê? Estou subindo no avião... Esta bem, mas vou mais para cuidar de você!

- Eu não preciso de babá! – disse Sakura fechando a cara.

A morena ia falar, quando o aviso sobre o embarque do vôo de ambas começara.

* * *

Estava em um táxi, atravessando aquela selva que era o tráfego em Las Vegas. E, além disso, os enormes letreiros fosforescentes dos cassinos não ajudavam em nada em sua dor de cabeça. Por sorte, já estava a chegar no hotel e poderia descansar.

O táxi parou e ele desceu, andando a passos lentos para a porta giratória. Depois de uma viagem de seis horas e quatro reuniões inacabáveis com investidores, a única coisa que ele pedia era uma aspirina e um longo banho quente.

Quando chegou a seu quarto, sentiu o alívio tomar conta de si. Não havia barulho. Não havia letreiros brilhantes, muitos menos, a barulheira do transito. Estava sereno, e era assim que ele gostava!

Jogou a maleta no sofá e fora diretamente em direção a cama, retirando o paletó e o aparelho celular do bolso, em meio a caminho.

Atirou-se na cama como uma criança de cinco anos de idade encantada com o colchão. Abriu os braços e agarrou os lençóis, desfazendo a arrumação. Enfurnou o rosto nos travesseiros, deixando apenas os cabelos, que agora, haviam virada um tufo despenteado.

Quando o sono começara a vir seu telefone celular tocou. Olhou para o aparelho jogado no chão, na certeza de deixá-lo tocar até que cansassem. Mas o barulho irritante fê-lo levantar-se.

- O que é ? – perguntou irritado.

-_ É Toshio..._ – disse o garoto nervoso. – _Me desculpe interromper a essa hora. Mas é que o Sr. Marson queria falar com o senhor agora!_

- Agora? – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

-_ Sim! Então, dei o endereço de seu hotel... Ele me garantiu que iria aí!_

Sasuke estava a ponto de despedir o funcionário, mas acabou por desligar o telefone celular na cara dele. Era só o que faltava para terminar o dia, mas um investidor velhote e irritante para aumentar mais ainda a sua dor de cabeça.

* * *

Tenten e Sakura foram para o restaurante do hotel. Parecia que ocorria um tipo de festa lá, mas elas descobriram que a festa terminara as dez e no presente momento, já se passava das onze.

O restaurante não estava tão cheio, mas nem um pouco vazio para o horário, parecia que as pessoas que ainda estavam ali eram vestígios da festa.

Ambas direcionaram-se ao bar, sentando-se nos pequenos banquinhos.

- Ai meu Deus! – disse Tenten, enquanto Sakura pedia os drinks. – Tem tanto homem bonito aqui, que... Nossa! Olha aquele ali!

Sakura procurara ver para quem Tenten apontava. Era um homem bonito, parecia ter uns vinte e cinco anos. Alto, moreno e de olhos claros... E sem falar no sorriso, este era encantador.

- Completamente seu tipo! – ela voltara ao balcão, onde o barman as servia. – Por que você não vai falar com ele? Ele parece estar sozinho...

- Você acha?

- Claro! Afinal, é minha despedida de solteiro... não? Vai lá!

- Então ta, já que é a senhorita que manda!

Tenten agarrou seu copo de bebida e desceu do banquinho mandando beijos para Sakura.

A Haruno ficou encarando o líquido verde em seu copo, pensando. Ela deveria realmente se casar? Ela algum dia amara Matsu? Deixara seus devaneios de lado e tomara um gole, sentindo a bebida descer queimando pelo seu estomago.

- Nossa, isso é forte!

- Muito... não deveria beber isso, ficará bêbada muito rápido!

Ela virara-se em direção a voz.

Vinha de um homem com traje executivo. Japonês provavelmente. Tinha os cabelos negros e bagunçados, os olhos extremamente escuros e uma pele alva como neve. Ela se surpreendeu de momento com a beleza dele. Afinal, na era todo dia que um homem daqueles sentava-se a seu lado...

- Seria ótimo se eu ficasse bêbada agora mesmo!

- Bom, se quer isso... peça mais outra dose e lhe garanto que estará vendo estrelinhas pontilhadas... – ele erguera uma das mãos e ficara marcando pontos com os dedos. Sakura rira ao perceber que seu colega já estava completamente bêbedo.

- Cara! Você já está mal...

- É claro que estou mal! Como não estaria? – ele articulava com as mãos, erguendo-as e balançando-as. – Estou divorciado e as únicas pessoas que encontro são velhotes ocidentais!

- Oh! Isso soa como um drama... Mas, parabéns pelo divorcio e pelos velhotes, ao menos você não se casa em uma semana!

- Casamento? Que ótimo... Então, vamos brindar!

Ele ergueu o copo de conhaque e Sakura ergueu o coquetel e ambos bateram o vidro de cada recipiente, levando todo o conteúdo alcoólico para dentro da boca.

- Outro desse! – disseram ambos em uníssono, rindo.

- Qual o seu nome, ein ? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sasuke... Uchiha, Sasuke. E o seu?

- Sakura... Haruno Sakura. Prazer!

* * *

As pálpebras dela moveram-se repetidas vezes, ainda fechadas. Uma brisa morna adentrava pela janela, á fora, a cidade já fervilhava pelo calor e na confusão de carros. Quando a luz da manhã pareceu incomoda demais para seu sono, ela acordou.

Ergueu-se da cama lentamente, esfregando os olhos. Fora após abri-los que percebera.

- Esse não é meu quarto! – dissera confusa. – TENTEN? – gritou para ver se a amiga respondia. Nada.

Ele resmungou ao lado dela acomodando-se e chamando sua atenção. Sakura levou as mãos à boca para abafar um grito. Afinal, o que havia acontecido ali?

Puxara os lençóis com força, deixando-o nu sobre a cama e levantando-se, cambaleante desta. Passou as mãos pelos fios embaraçados e começara a se lamentar.

- Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus! Que droga... Que droga... O que eu fiz, o que eu fiz?

Todo o desespero dela fizera com que ele acordasse. O moreno ergueu-se da cama e sentou-se, observando-a confuso. As mãos de Sakura voltaram a seu rosto, tapando seus olhos pela nudez dele. Ele fitou seu corpo, após a reação dela.

- Ah! O-o que... o que aconteceu aqui? – puxara o lençol que a cobria deixando-a nua.

- AAAAAAAAAAH! DEVOLVEE! – ela puxara o lençol novamente e ele pulara da cama e pegara um roupão no banheiro.

- O QUE ACONTECEU? – ele gritava a frente dela.

- Eu não sei... Não sei! – Sakura estava prestes a chorar. – Deus, eu traí meu noivo... – ela começara a andar de um lado ao outro. – Eu traí Matsu... Com que cara eu vou casar agora? Ai, meu Deus...

Sasuke levou as mãos a cabeça, erguendo a cabeleira negra e respirando profundamente, procurando em sua cabeça algumas lembranças da noite passada.

- Calma! A gente só precisa se lembrar do que aconteceu ontem à noite... Vai ver não fizemos nada...

- Ahã! Claro... Aliens vieram e nos deixaram nus por acaso... Droga! Droga! Droga...

O Uchiha lembrava de poucas coisas. Recordava que após o encontro com o investidor ele fora para o bar e começara a beber, e após isso Sakura aparecera e eles começaram a conversar. Mas após isso,tudo ficava confuso demais, o resto das lembranças resumia-se apenas em anéis de ouro em uma joalheria barata e uma capela com um padre que mais parecia um motoqueiro rockeiro do que uma entidade religiosa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o anel dourado por cima do anel de noivado da garota. Então, como num flash tudo viera a sua cabeça: a bebedeira, a loja, o padre, o casamento e por fim, à noite de sexo.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO! – ele gritara. Assustando-a. – Nós nos casamos! – a voz dele transpassava seu desespero.

Ela olhara para ele, certificando que ele não estava louco, mas a aliança no dedo dele e no seu próprio a fizera entrar em colapso. O que ela faria agora?

**Final do capitulo.!**

**E o que todo ficwriter espera no fim?? 8D...  
**


End file.
